walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall (Video Game)
Randall is a main character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is Norma's snide and ruthless brother who is a scout for the floating survivors community, Monroe. Randall served as the secondary antagonist of the game. Overview Randall is best described as a barbaric, heartless, snobbish, and callous man who will often make sarcastic and mocking personal comments towards his enemies. For example, he makes fun of Zachary's homosexuality when he forces him to shoot Samantha and Greg. In another instance, Randall teases Samantha and her brothers about their father's death. Throughout the game, he goes from hostile to showing signs of being an outright sociopath. He seems completely unfazed by the concept of being killed, and even pushed Michonne towards killing him. He is also shown to be sadistic, as he admits to Michonne that he would've enjoyed smashing in Alex and James' brains in. He has been shown to be utterly ruthless and brutal, even towards his own people. He has no problems beating and torturing, and eventually executing people, including children. Despite that, he does appear to care about Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Randall's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he has a sister named Norma and that he was abused by his father. Post-Apocalypse Monroe During the time between the outbreak and the arrival of Michonne, Randall and his sister got together and founded a floating survivor colony called Monroe. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Randall first appears inside The Mobjack, where he discovers and captures runaways Samantha and Greg as well as Michonne and Pete. He takes them all captive and brings them to Monroe. On the way he reveals he is second-in-command of the community, and the leader is his sister. He locks Sam and Michonne in a room below deck on one of the ships. He later returns to collect Michonne and take her to Norma. If Michonne and Sam resist, Randall overpowers them, stunning Michonne with a blow to the stomach and knocking Sam unconscious. (Determinant) Whilst Michonne is being questioned by Norma, Randall points a gun at Greg's head, accusing one of the two of lying. Frustrated with Greg, he punches him in the face, threatening another assault until Norma commands him to stop. If Michonne lies or is rude to him, he heavily beats her before Norma talks him down, stating he went too far. (Determinant) He leaves, disgruntled, and returns with Pete a while later. He takes Sam and Michonne to Jonas's quarters, where he instructs Jonas's boyfriend Zachary to interrogate the two. After Zachary's hesitation, he becomes increasingly agitated, ordering Zachary to take action. Zachary does so, reluctantly shooting Greg in the abdomen. Disgusted, Randall takes Zachary out of the room. "Give No Shelter" Randall is shown when Michonne and Samantha free Pete. Michonne can choose to attack Randall, and if she does, the pair engage in a lengthy fight, battling over Randall's rifle until Michonne eventually succeeds in knocking him unconscious. Alternatively, Michonne fights and defeats Norma instead, causing Sam to briefly fight Randall, gaining an edge when she hits him with a canister, enabling Michonne to detain him with a blow to the head. (Determinant) With Randall and Norma detained, the prisoners flee. Shortly after, Randall recovers enough and orders the group to search for the trio when they escape. He notices Michonne, Pete (Determinant) and Sam fleeing in a boat. Randall gives chase, catching up to them as they climb up a broken electrical tower. He starts shooting at them, one bullet hitting Sam in the shoulder, but they make it to the top, much to Randall's frustration. Randall searches for them with a small section of the group, eventually finding them at a barricaded mansion. He finds Michonne talking to a man called John outside, before quickly shooting the man in the head, killing him instantly. Seeing Michonne flee, he raids the place with his group, searching for her. His assailants are confronted by Pete (Determinant) and Michonne, being promtly killed. Randall searches the garage, being confronted by Paige. They wrestle briefly over his rifle though he succeeds in overpowering her, striking her in the face with the butt of his rifle. He turns to find Michonne slashing at him with her machete, swiftly knocking it from her hand with his rifle. As he goes to strike, he is grappled by Pete (Determinant). Struggling to break free, he is heavily beaten by Michonne though he manages to break free, head butting Pete then tackling Michonne. The pair eventually end up on their feet, Randall succeeding in dislocating Michonne's shoulder. However, Michonne shoves him off and proceeds to heavily beat his face in to a vice, disorienting him. She and a recovered Paige and Pete then crush his fingers in a vice. She questions him about Norma and Pete (Determinant). The interrogation results in Norma learning of their location due to Michonne using Randall's radio. Randall taunts Michonne, leading the women to berate or torture him further. (Determinant) Sam comes in with James and Michonne tells her what happened to her father. She says that if Michonne doesn't kill him, she will. She and James exit and Randall begins to taunt Michonne. She can then choose to kill him or spare him to bargain with Norma. (Determinant) In-Game Decision Michonne Spares Randall ''(Alive): If Michonne spares Randall, he will live in this episode. '''Michonne Kills Randall ''(Undead): If Michonne kills Randall, he will die and reanimate. "What We Deserve" Randall appears either alive or a as a walker, depending on his fate in the previous episode. If Randall was left alive, Sam comes in and kicks him repeatedly in the ribs. Michonne can restrain her or allow her to continue her assault. Randall then taunts and berates Michonne about what she did at Monroe, and continues to threaten the group with violence once he is released. Either Norma or Pete contact Michonne on Randall's radio, explaining to her that the rest of Pete's crew has been captured, and offers Michonne a trade: Randall for Pete's crew. Randall has his hands bound, and a brown bag tied over his head to hide his face when Norma arrives. Michonne is able to interact with Randall a short time later, briefly talking to him, and given an option to punch him. If Randall was killed in the previous episode, the group discusses what to do once Norma finds out about his death. Either Norma or Pete contact Michonne on Randall's radio, explaining to her that the rest of Pete's crew has been captured, and offers Michonne a trade: Randall for Pete's crew. As they discuss plans, Randall suddenly reanimates as a walker. Taking advantage of his zombification, Paige binds his hands behind his back and ties a brown bag over his head, hoping to fool Norma by convincing her that Randall is still alive. The undead Randall is then left tied to a chair until Norma arrives. Norma appears outside the house a few hours later. Randall is escorted outside of the house while Michonne proceeds to speak to Norma personally. She briefly talks to Michonne, lamenting about the destruction of Monroe. Norma goes on to claim that she is done fighting, and simply wants Randall back. Michonne can either trust Norma at her word, or remain suspicious of her motives. As a show of good faith, she frees a captive Pete, or fires a flare to signal her people to bring out the rest of Pete's crew. Unfortunately, the flare also happens to attract the attention of a nearby group of walkers. The two parties attempt to negotiate with one another, despite the protest of Jonas and/or Gabby, still angry over what happened at Monroe. Negotiations continue, but begin to escalate when Norma pulls a gun on Oak, threatening to shoot him if Michonne refuses to hand over Randall. Michonne can choose to call Norma's bluff, or shoot Randall in the leg to intimidate her. Either way, Norma will lower her gun. The situation further destabilizes as either Jonas or Gabby decide to take matters into their own hands, executing Berto, despite Norma's attempts to stop them. The two groups proceed to take aim at one another, prompting a standoff. Norma attempts to defuse the situation, telling her people to lower their guns. Jonas/Gabby refuse to listen, and attempt to shoot Michonne, and are promptly killed in retaliation by Pete. Norma continues to be diplomatic, claiming Jonas/Gabby's death as compensation for Berto. At this point, Michonne is finally given the option to go through with the trade and hand over Randall, or continue to bargain with Norma. '''Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne will agree to hand over Randall, although a suspicious Norma asks her to remove the bag from his head. Michonne can either comply or refuse. Regardless of the choice, Randall is released to Norma, who in turn releases Oak and Siddiq, who take cover behind the gate. The walkers, attracted by the flare and gunshots earlier, finally converge on the two parties. The two groups proceed to pick off walkers as Norma cuts Randall loose. However, once he is freed, Randall takes advantage of the distraction and charges at Michonne, tackling her to the ground. Randall attempts to strangle Michonne, who struggles to grab her gun. Depending on the player's actions, either Michonne or Sam end up shooting Randall in the head, killing him. Norma, having witnessed the death of her brother, goes into a blind rage, ordering her people to storm the house and kill Michonne and her group. Randall is a walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Siddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot dead by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Siddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade, with Randall being shot dead by Sam. Norma and her group invade the house, leaving Randall's corpse to be devoured by the oncoming Walkers. Death ''Give No Shelter ;Killed By *Himself ''(Caused, Alive) *Michonne Hawthorne (Alive) Randall taunts Michonne, and and the player can either choose to kill him, or simply drop the wrench and leave the room. If the player chooses to kill him, Michonne bashes his head open with the wrench, killing him instantly. ''What We Deserve ;Killed By *Himself ''(Caused, Determinant) *Michonne Hawthorne (Alive, Determinant) *Samantha Fairbanks (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) *Norma (Zombified, Determinant) Randall will be killed during the trade with Norma, although the exact circumstances of his death depend on whether or not he was killed in Episode 2, and whether or not the trade with Norma is successful. There are many ways for Randall to be killed. ;Alive 'Executed by Sam: '''If Michonne doesn't cooperate during the trade, Randall takes advantage of the chaos, headbutting Sam and trying to run away. Sam is able to shoot him in the back, dropping Randall to his knees. He looks back at Sam, who finishes him off with a shot to the head, blowing out the back of his skull. '''Killed by Sam as he is attacking Michonne: '''If Michonne successfully makes the trade, Randall instantly charges at Michonne once he is freed, tackling her to the ground where he attempts to kill her. If Michonne fails to reach her gun in time, Sam shoots Randall in the head, avenging her father. '''Killed by Michonne: '''If Michonne successfully makes the trade, Randall instantly charges at Michonne once he is freed, tackling her to the ground where he attempts to kill her. If Michonne manages to grab her gun in time, she shoots Randall under the chin and through his head. ;Zombified '''Executed by Sam: '''If Michonne doesn't cooperate during the trade, Sam shoves the zombified Randall out of the gate and shoots him in the back, knocking the sack off his head and revealing that he has reanimated. The zombified Randall looks back at Sam before being shot in the head. '''Killed by Norma, refused to remove the bag from Randall's head: '''If Michonne makes the trade without taking the bag off of Randall's head, he stumbles around aimlessly until Norma calls out to him. The zombified Randall then staggers towards a suspicious Norma, who removes the bag from his head. Despite being shocked and saddened by his death and zombification, Norma quickly kills the undead Randall with a shot to the head. '''Killed by Norma, removed the bag from Randall's head: '''If Michonne makes the trade, and agrees to take the bag off of Randall's head, Norma is saddened and shocked by the sight of her undead brother. Michonne can either justify killing Randall, apologize to Norma, or shove the zombified Randall directly at Norma. If Michonne apologizes or defends her killing of Randall, the zombified Randall begins to shamble towards Norma, who tearfully shoots him in the head. If shoved towards Norma, she quickly pulls out her gun and shoots the zombified Randall in the chest without hesitation. Killed Victims This lists shows the victims Randall has killed: *Greg Fairbanks ''(Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Zachary (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *John Fairbanks *Himself (Caused, Determinant; Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships Michonne and Randall have a very poor relationship. Michonne loathes Randall for kidnapping her and Samantha and causing Greg's death. Following the death of John, Michonne's hatred towards Randall is released when she tortures him brutally, breaking his fingers in the process. Randall is also hostile towards Michonne, and enjoys to harrass her physically and emotionally. As seen when he beats her during questioning, fighting in the cabin and provoking Michonne about her two daughters. If he wasn't killed by Michonne at the end of "Give No Shelter", Randall also expresses hatred to Michonne for burning down their ships and teases her ironically for seeing herself as the good one. Perhaps as revenge for Monroe, this is what drove him to charge at Michonne and strangle her before getting shot in the chin. (Determinant) Though the level of hatred Michonne has for Randall is ultimately player-determined, Michonne still despises him for the pain he's caused her and her friends. Norma Norma and Randall have a loving brother-sister relationship. When Randall is captured by Michonne, Norma stops at nothing to get him back, willing to negotiate, or retrieve him by force. Though Norma doesn't appreciate Randall's temper, it's shown she loves him no matter what. When Randall was killed, Norma was shocked and angered, this drives her to attempt to kill Michonne and the rest or her friends. Samantha Fairbanks Samantha, like Michonne, loathes Randall for causing Greg's death and capturing her, as well as his violence towards her. When he kills her father in cold blood, Samantha's hatred deepens. When he is held prisoner, she attacks him and beats him multiple times. When trading hostages, if Michonne doesn't cooperate, Randall will try and escape, only to be killed by Samantha. Greg Fairbanks Randall despises Greg, he is annoyed by Greg's behavior and believed that it runs in the family. Depending on how Michonne responds when being questioned by Norma and Randall, Randall would either spare or beat him multiple times. Greg on the other hand despises Randall and would refuse to give him satisfaction by disobeying his orders, much to Randall's annoyance. When Greg was shot by Zachary by accident, Randall shows only disgust to his death. Zachary Randall harasses Zachary for his sexuality and for doing nothing beneficial to Monroe. Zachary fears Randall and doesn't like the way he treats Michonne, Greg, Pete or Samantha. If he is spared by Samantha, Zachary admits he should've killed Randall instead of Greg. Jonas Randall harasses Jonas for his sexuality and looks down on him like he does to Zachary, as seen when he barges into their rooms without their permission and forces Jonas to leave before using the room to interrogate Michonne and the others. Randall may respect Jonas more then Zachary as Jonas is their only doctor, saying he's a good doc and a hard worker. In episode 3 if Zachary was killed Jonas is outraged that they're only here to get Randall and not to avenge Zachary. Pete Though they weren't seen interacting much, it's clear that Pete despises Randall for his treatment of him and Michonne when they were kidnapped, as well as the Fairbanks' family. Gabby Gabby seems to trust Randall as she follows his orders without question when they first appeared. However Gabby seems to not care about Randall saying Randall isn't worth this and that they should get revenge instead of Randall. Paige Like Samantha and Michonne, Paige has a strong dislike for Randall. Paige is seen struggling fighting him off and with Michonne and Pete (Determinant) they quickly subdue him. Paige is angry about Randall killing John and with threatening to kill the rest of her friends. But Paige sees no reason to kill him and thinks he's more valuable to them alive. If Michonne kills Randall Paige will be angry that they lost their bargaining chip. James Fairbanks Randall threatens Michonne that he will enjoy killing James. When Randall sees James he will mock him about killing her father. Depending on your words Randall will act like it was a favor saying he better off. In episode 3 James will tell Michonne he needs to pay while holding a gun implying James might have thoughts about killing him showing he has the same hate for Randall like Sam. Cam Cam seems to trust Randall as he follows his orders without question. Cam will lead Randall to where he found Michonne and Samantha. Randall looks shocked as the tower falls, crushing Cam. Randall seems angry at this, and is dead intent on finding Michonne and Samantha. Alex Fairbanks Randall and Alex are never seen together, but Randall has no regard for him, saying to Michonne he would enjoy killing him. Michonne can tell Alex about what Randall did, making Alex very upset, learning of his father's death. John Fairbanks Randall kills John in cold blood. He has no regard in killing him, in fact Randall seemed to enjoy it, showing no regard or regret in doing so. Randall will mock his children about his death, showing how much of a sadistic person he is.}} Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" (Alive or Zombified) Trivia *Randall is shown to be a strong and capable fighter: **During "In Too Deep", he is able to subdue Michonne and Sam if they try to escape, managing to block and counter numerous attacks. He also heavily beats Michonne (Determinant) and Greg during the interrogation. **In "Give No Shelter", he is able to hold his own against Michonne, only losing his advantage when she or Sam use a melee weapon. (Determinant) Later in the episode, he is able to simultaneously hold his own against Michonne, Pete (Determinant), and Paige, managing to knock Paige and Pete to the floor and dislocate Michonne's left shoulder before finally being subdued. **In "What We Deserve", if he isn't a walker, he easily tackles Michonne to the ground and nearly chokes her to death (even if his hands were crushed in the vice) having to be killed by Sam or Michonne. (Determinant) *It is hinted that he, and possibly Norma, were abused by their father with a belt. *Randall has more possible death scenes than any other character, with a total of 7. **He also ties with Fivel for the second most possible determinant deaths, with a total of three. Badger has the most possible determinant deaths, with a total of four. *Randall as a walker being a hostage is similar to a scene in Issue 120 and Captive. *In the The Walking Dead: Michonne 2015 Game Awards Reveal Trailer Randall's face is noticeably different, his headlines are differently positioned, his cheek line is missing, his under eye lines are different and his hair is noticeably larger. *If Michonne lets Randall speak and reveal all he knows to Norma without cutting the transmission, Randall will taunt her about how slow she was and how she's not as smart as she thinks. If Michonne insults him because she trusted him, he will rhetorically return the same insult. *Randall is one of the many characters with a determinant status in one episode, only to have a dead status in a later episode, the others being Carley, Doug, Ben, Alvin, Peter, Nick, Zachary, Badger, Rufus, Ava, and Tripp. *Randall is one of the eight characters to appear in all three episodes of Michonne, the others being, Michonne, Pete, Samantha, Gabby, Zachary (Determinant), Norma, and Jonas. *Judging by a line that he says to Michonne about living in the apocalypse might hint that he is an atheist. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monroe Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters